Going UP the Hill
by Tsukasa01
Summary: Follow two twins, Jack and Jill as they try to survive in a world that hates their kind while still trying to find time to pass the MATC and achieve their dreams to become real Xmen. Will they reach the top of the hill or will they come tumbling down?R


"Forty-nine, fifty, ready or not here I come", yelled a young boy. He began his search through the forest, using his long legs and his limber frame to go slowly and quietly through the brush. The sunlight peek through the trees, dancing on his light brown hair. He stalked his prey, his instincts telling him that she would be near. His sister's same light brown hair helped to camouflage her as she hid in the brush, but her bright blue shirt made her stand out like a sore thumb. After walking about thirty yards he spotted the blue shirt next to a huge log. Not thinking about her shirt that she was wearing, Jill's smirk quickly became a gasp and she soon ran as Jack sprinted in her direction. The trees slowing her down with their slender long arms, made her desperate escape futile.

"No fair Jack, I thought you were going to count to, to sixty!" she bent down gasping as her lungs screamed for air.

"Lair, you knew that it was fifty, besides it was you who suggested it. You're just mad because you're a slow runner."

"I am not" she stood to protest and then quickly putting her hands behind her back to get more oxygen, "You just saw me because of my shirt, so this round shouldn't count!"

"Nah," he said with a smirk as he grabbed their stuff, "I won 50 to 49."

"Rubbish" she mockingly replied in a thick British accent as she flung an imagery boa across her shoulders, pretending to be an old British lady, "You bloody Americans just cant play it propriety like we Brits do."

They both burst out in laughter as Jack push his sister causing them to both to roll down the small slop into a pile of bright autumn leaves.

"We should be getting back home before were late to class" standing up he brushed the leaves off his leather jacket. "You know how Jean gets," as he flung their backpacks across he shoulders he stared walking back to the mansion. Realizing that they were going to be late, Jill quickly rose up and caught up with her brother.

Holding hands as siblings often do, they raced towards the mansions lush garden grounds. Though not very old the gardens had all the presence of the past. Columns, statues and many English-style topiaries were scattered here and there emphasizing the past it recreated. To the far left one could glimpse the sports area that held basketball, tennis and racquetball courts. In the center of the garden grounds stood a magnificent fountain portraying a winged angle in flight, its detailed wings outstretched, it was almost completely enclosed by a row of maze-like hedges. Often older students would come out to this spot and study on one of the many stone benches while the younger children chose this spot as their favorite place to play tag. To the right of the statue, a small path led to a patio decked out with lawn chairs that overlooked a huge Caribbean-blue pool.

The two twins raced across the lawn and leaped over several hedges only to hear the last echo of the tardy bell. Determined not to get another detention form jean, the twins hid under a classroom windowsill.

"Class," the familiar voice of Jean spoke as she got up form her desk and collected last nights homework, "who can tell me what causes the mutation in humans?" Pushing up the brim of her glasses she quickly scanned the room before calling on a girl with raven-black hair.

"Well Mrs. Jean, mutant mutation is caused by the unique genetic DNA strand sequence found in many people across the globe. Researchers have found what they call the "mutant gene" that causes the body to react to the mutant sequence found in the person. The mutant gene becomes activated during high levels of stress when children start becoming teenagers." she quickly recited from yesterday's notes as before Jack and Jill opened the window and slide into there seats.

"Correct," Jean said as she walked around the class, taking attendance, "sometimes though, humans can posses what scientists like to call a 'double mutant' gene. Turn to page 263 in you're book and read today's lesson." Sliding into her chair, Jean slowly turned her back from the class and began grading papers.

Jumping up from his seat as soon the bell rang, Jack ran out of the room and raced of to PE.

PE was one of the least favorite classes among the boys. While Rogue taught the girls and made it only slightly challenging, wolverine was the hardest instructor that any one of the boys had every known, making the boys run two miles, swim five laps and then wrestle all within the hour timeframe.

Lacing up his shoes Jack, like the rest of his schoolmates met Logan on the track to warm up. After they had competed two laps Wolverine led the boys into the Forrest for what he called a little cross-country.

As the jog wore on, Jack began to notice that some of the boys left the group. Suddenly panic filled the woods as everyone ran away from Logan. Voices echoed thought the woods, warning everyone of Teacher Tag.

Teacher tag, the game that the older students and the staff played, was not just a mere game. Based on how the student did, he or she would receive a grade on his MATC. The student got an A if he could make it back to the mansion without being caught, a B if he or she could last two hours and a C if he or she could last one hour. If the Students were caught sooner than an hour, he or she would revive one failing grade on his on her MATC or Mutant Ability Training Course. This group of classes trained the students to properly use their gifts and anyone who completed the course could become part of the official X-men team. To many including Jack, being on the X-men was a lifelong dream.

Jack sprinted as fast as he could; trying to get away from Logan and find Jill would be an almost impossible task. Going through the brush unlike the other boys, he quickly lost Logan as he slowed down to hide near a stream.

"Got you!" Logan yelled far off in the woods as he caught a bunch of unlucky mutants.

_Got to keep on going._ Jack leaped over the stream in hope to make it harder for Logan to catch his scent.

Even though he may be safe now, Logan wasn't the only one to worry about. Mrs. Jean, Mr. Kurt and Mr. Drake regularly played in the game, using their own powers to make it harder on the students.

"Dam it, Mr. Drake froze the river!" he could hear the students who Iceman were chasing, screaming as they tried not to be caught. He decided that sliding across the frozen ice was his best way to get back to the mansion.

"Psssst" a berry bush wiggled as it caught Jack's attention.

"What in the world," coming closer he could see that a girl with light brown hair has hiding in a shallow ditch. The big bush's arms covered the ditch making whoever hid in the ditch become unnoticeable.

"Jill" he managed to mumble out before the girl covered his mouth and pulled him in the ditch.

"Be quite Jack, Mr. Drake is right over there, If you don't be quite he's going to find us" she whispered, hoping that they would have some chance of getting an A and passing the class this six-weeks.

"I know your there" laughed Mr. Drake as he slowly jogged down the hill, towards the direction of the two twins.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is my first story so please read and leave reviews! Jack and Jill's powers are very complicated to explain but I hope to clear things up in the second chapter. Hopefully I can have more action and still keep it fun to read. These characters are not perfect and I hope to show that more in the next chapter. (I don't like Mary-Sue) Keep on reading and reviewing and I'll keep on writing!


End file.
